Cm  The Musical Event
by Mysteriosa
Summary: That's Right the BAU team is singing their emotions and situations. A journey of soulmates, friendship, Romance and many more themes that will make you laugh!ReidxPrentiss, HotchXJJ, and MorganXGarcia. Please R&R each chapter for comments and opinions!
1. Misery

_**Criminal Minds: Musical Event**_

**M: Yes, I did watch Grey's Anatomy Musical Event episode and was blown away that Justin Chambers could sing like that. So Now I got the idea to try and make CM into a musical. Hope You enjoy the Intro :D**

It was just a typical, boring day at the bureau. The BAU team were just looking at case files that needed to be done and some reports from their last case were due as well. Even though they were swamped and busy, they were still bored. Morgan was in his office finishing up his report, when JJ came in and handed him a file that needed to be looked at.

"Come on JJ, I just finally finished my report"

"Sorry Morgan but this one might involve an obsessional crime and that's your area, so you get it"

"What about Reid, he knows everything"

"He's doing the three case files you sneaked into his to do pile. I noticed, just like Garcia, I have eyes everywhere" she said with a smile before leaving his office.

In the bullpen, it was pretty much deserted. Without counting his supervisors in their offices, it was pretty much just he and Emily Prentiss. The woman that he had grown to have more that friendship feeling for. But he didn't even gave her any hints, due to the fact that he summed up that a woman like her would never fall for a guy like him.

"I'm going to the break room for some coffee, you want some?" she asked, "Never mind stupid question" she smiled at him before walking away and to the break room, leaving him alone to stare at her.

"_So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend. And I wrote two hundred letters, that I'll never these cuts are so much deeper than they seem, you'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed. So let me be, and I'll set you free_"

He got up from his desk and walked past the entry of the break room, where he saw Emily making a fresh pot of coffee, and he just couldn't from staring at her and then leaning against a wall not too far from the break room, "_I am In Misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah. Why Won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back"_

Reid then put his finished files into JJ's office and then returned back to the bullpen where while making his way back to his desk slowly fantasized about Emily, "_Your salty and how it mixes in with mine. The way it feels to be completely intertwined. Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know. It's not that I didn't feel, it's that I didn't show. So let me be, and I'll set you free"_

He then spun on his heels, before sliding to his desk and lightly spun in his chair, while looking up at the ceiling of the bullpen, "_I am In Misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back, i'm gonna get you back"_

Spencer opened the latest file that JJ had dropped on his desk, while he was returning the ones he had finished, "_You say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken. You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun. I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you. I'm getting there and I don't care where I have to go" _

He then saw Emily walking out of the break room and talking to Garcia, to which he then started to read the current case file he had opened in front of him "_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah. Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah. Why do you do what you do to me, yeah. Why won't you answer me, answer me, Yeah! I am in Misery. There ain't nobody that comfort me, oh yeah. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah! Girl you really got me, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back, i'm gonna get you back. Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back, i'm gonna get you back, yeah. Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back, i'm gonna get you back"_ Prentiss then place his mug on his desk, causing him to jump.

"Sorry Reid, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay Prentiss, I guess I got a little too into my work"

"You too into your work? Impossible" she said in a teasing, yet sarcastic matter; one that he knew wasn't meant to be mean, "What were you and Garcia talking about?"

"Girl stuff"

"Girl stuff? Do I want to know?"

"I'm afraid not" she said while smiling at him, before seeing the news stack on her desk, she groaned in annoyance, "Sometimes I hate this job"

"You just have to find something or someone to have a good reason to come here every morning"

"Really now? What makes you want to come here everyday?"

"That's privilege information agent Prentiss" he said, while smirking at her before returning to his case file, leaving a stunned Emily, who immediately opened up a case file in front of her face to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. He wasn't the only one who thought about more than friendship feelings and afraid to tell about it.


	2. Break Your heart Born this way

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**Please Read and review. Much appreciated. I don't own CM, if I did both JJ and Emily would still be on the show. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

After the long hours, Morgan convinced everyone except for Hotch to a nightclub to loosen up after the hard load of work during the entire week. Morgan and Reid were waiting for everyone's drink orders, when the older agent noticed how fidgety his young genius friend was.

"Just ask her to dance Pretty boy" he said with a grin.

"Ask who?" he attempted to play dumb, but failed miserably.

"Prentiss. Come on, we all know about your crush on her"

"She didn't notice..." he muttered.

"Maybe because she feels the same way but thinks you don't see her that way as well. You two are peas in a pod" he said while chuckling. He then paid for the drinks, carried half, while Reid carried the other half of their orders back to their tables. After taking a seat with Rossi and the BAU ladies, they took their drinks, toasted to a long week being over and drank their alcoholic beverage.

As they talked, laughed and drank some more, three beautiful ladies approached their table. Two of them asked Morgan for a dance while the one lady asked Rossi to dance. Both men got up and went to the dance floor and started dancing with the beautiful ladies.

"When are you going to tell him that you and Kevin aren't together anymore, PG?" Emily asked, getting Reid's attention.

"We're just friends Emily, nothing more. He's not the type to settle"

"Hypengyophobia" Reid said out of the blues, earning weird stares towards him, "The fear of responsibilities"

"Nicely said Spence" JJ said, as she took another sip of her beer.

"Just tell him at least, as a friend" Emily said, in a attempt to reasoned with the TA. But it backfired.

"I'll tell him when you tell your crush how much you like him" Garcia said, making Reid choke on his beer.

"What? You have a crush and you didn't tell me?" he looked hurt.

"It's not going to happen, Reid. He just thinks of me as a friend and I don't want to lose my friendship with him" she said while smiling at him in a soft way. This only made he fall for Prentiss even more. He wanted to kiss her right then, but held back as JJ threw a ball napkin at his head.

"Those two are hopeless" Garcia whispered to JJ, who just nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, both agents were having a good time with the beautiful girls. Then one of the girls mentioned to Morgan that she could possibly fall for him.

"_Now Listen to me baby, before I love and leave you. They call me heartbreaker, I don't wanna deceive you"_ Morgan sang, "_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart, told you from the start, baby form the start_"

Derek then moonwalk before spinning on his front heel, "_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. Whoah, Whoah"_

The girl that had mentioned how she could fall for him walked away, while the other remained really close to him and were almost grinding into each other, "_There's no point trying to hide it, no point to evade it. I know I got a problem, problem with misbehaviour. If you fall for me, i'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart, told you from the start, baby from the start. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. Whoah, Whoah. Whoah, Whoah"_

Then Rossi held his dancing partners close as well, "_Now I may not be the worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesety. And I may break your heart, but I don't really think there's anybody's as bomb as me. So you can take this chance, in the end everybody's gonna be wondering how ya deal. You might say this is Rossi, but Morgan tell em how you feel!"_

"_And i know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold, like a big bad wolf i'm born to be bad and bad to the bone. If you fall for me, u'm only gonna tear you apart. Told ya from the start. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. Whoah, whoah. Whoah, whoah. Whoah, whoah. Whoah, whoah"_ Morgan then did what he usually did when out to a bar, pub or club. He kissed the girl he was dancing with and then left with her around his arms. He said goodbye to his team members and minutes alter Rossi did the same.

"Who sees a resemblance in Rossi and Morgan?" JJ said in a teasing voice, getting the girls to laugh but eft Spencer confused. "I mean when it comes to pick up girls Spence"

"Oh!" he caught on, before taking another sip of his beer. He then said he was calling it a night and that he would see them on Monday, before walking out of the bar. Both Prentiss and Garcia a little gloomy afterwards.

"You know..." JJ started, "_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_" she said indicating her two friends, "_Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby"_

All three stood up and made their way on the floor for one last dance before heading home. Garcia was dancing to the beat, when JJ joined the dancing.

"_My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars. She rolled my hair put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir_"

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, cause he made you perfect babe"_ JJ added while swaying her hips to the music. Then Emily walked pass them and hinted that a couple of men were checking them out and had her purse in her hands, indicating that she was leaving the club and they both followed her.

Emily then turned to her two BFF and sang, "_So hold you head up girl and you'll go far, listen to what I say"_ She pointed to Garcia who still looked a little gloomy, "_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause god makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_"

JJ then added, "_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way"_

"_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way!"_ Garcia said while pushing through her friends, who just smiled at her and followed her, "_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_"

"_Don't be a drag_" JJ said.

"_Just be a queen_" Emily said in response

" _Don't be a drag"_

" _Just be a queen"_

" _Don't be a drag"_

" _Just be a queen"_

"_Don't be!"_ All three said at the same time.

They stopped at a don't walk sign, and waited for the Walk sign to come on, "_Give yourself prudence and love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice the truth_" JJ said, while texting Will to say that she was coming home.

" _In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth_" Prentiss said, just as the walk sign came on and now all three women were crossing the street. "_A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M. Hey hey hey! I love my life, I love this record and mi amor vole fe yah" Prentiss said, "Love needs faith_" this earned a approving nod from both girls.

"_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause god makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_" Garcia sang while pulling her keys out of her hand bag.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way" _JJ sang to Emily.

"_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way!"_ Emily said, while she slowly dialled for a cab number, since Morgan had given her a lift in the morning and to the club, "_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_"

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent, you're lebanese, you're orient. Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause baby you were born this way_" JJ said while entering her car, since she hadn't even taken four sips of her beer, she could drive home.

"_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive. No matter black, white, or beige, chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave_" Garcia sang while turning on her radio and driving off.

"_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause god makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_" JJ sang.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way" Emily sang to JJ, before getting into the cab._

""_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way!"_ JJ sang while revving the engine of her car. "_Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way"_

"_I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way hey!_" Garcia sang out as she parked her car in it's usual space, got up, and went into her apartment and got into a peaceful sleep.

JJ arrived home, but didn't get any good sleep, since as soon as she got home her and Will got into a heated argument and her walked out of their house.

And Emily had reached her home but not before she was jumped by a mugger, who ran off as soon as he/she saw the FBI credentials on Prentiss. But she was still left with some bruising, but didn't pay any attention to, because as soon as she got into her condo, she fell asleep on her couch. Still in her work clothes.


	3. AnimalBeautiful Soul

_**CM – Musical Event**_

You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift (Garcia)

As Dr. Spencer Reid got out of his car, he saw JJ, Garcia and Emily walking into the front doors, talking in a serious way. The weekend had been long, especially since he had nothing to do but read the book that he had ordered. Just thinking about her made his heart well up in his chest. He slowly made his way towards the bureau, like he always did.

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_" he flashed his ID to the security guard, who then let him pass, "_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal, and i'm afraid I won't get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight_" he rolled his eyes, as he got in the elevator alone.

The doors then closed and he pressed the "6" button, which was his floor, "_Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for! Take a bite of my heart tonight_" he place his coffee free hand onto his chest, and then composed himself in a professional matter as he saw that he had reached his floor and walked out as the door opened onto the sixth floor.

He placed his go and messenger bag in their usual place, before putting his coffee cup in its usual place as well. Maybe that's why no girl wanted to be with him, he was too predictable and just plain weird. He then then saw Emily at JJ's door. Her back was to him, so she couldn't see that he was there.

"_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's gettin heavier, I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide"_ Reid walked out of the bullpen carrying his load of work in his hands, "_I do it every time, you're killing me now! And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you!"_ After dropping what he had finished at home, read received four files from JJ, who then closed the door and returned to her private conversation with Emily, "_Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for! Take a bite of my heart tonight_"

Reid then returned to his desk and started on his load of work, "_Hush, hush, the world is quiet. Hush, hush we both can't fight it"_ he smiled when he started to imagine himself leaning his forehead against hers, "_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_" he was disturbed from his vivid daydream when he came back to reality and knew that this would never happened. "_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight!"_ he sighed to himself as he already finished the first file, and started on the second one, "_Here we go again. Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for! What are you waitin'? Here we go again, Here we go again. Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for! Take a bite of my heart tonight_"

Spencer then got up from finishing the second file and saw that he had been working for well over three hours and knew that he needed a cup of coffee, so he went to the break room and accidentally bump into someone and then very hot liquid landed on his chest.

"Oh geez, Reid are you okay! I'm so sorry!" She then quickly took napkins from and tried to cool down the scolding hot coffee that had flew onto him in their little collision. "I wasn't apying attention"

"Neither was I, I'm sorry as well" he admitted.

"How's your chest?" she said as she threw out the soaked napkins, but her other hand never left his chest.

"Still hurts" he honestly said to her.

"Here, come on" she pulled him over to the sink, loosen his tie and told him to unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Wh- What?" he stuttered to her.

"So that you can cool down your scold skin" she said adamantly, realizing what she had ordered him to do.

"Oh, okay. Good idea" He said, while unbuttoning his shirt until they both saw the big blotchy patch of red skin on his chest, making both of them wince. Emily then got a cloth out, poured some cold water on it and gently placed it on his chest, making him wince in pain at first but it slowly felt more and more good.

"How's the pain?" she asked, while her eyes focused on the floor.

"Gone actually... thanks Emily" he said with a soft smile on his face, before buttoning back his shirt, tightened his tie and then walked out, but returned seconds later.

"I know our break is coming up in the next fifty-five minute and twenty two seconds and I was thinking that since I was going to the coffee shop across the street, maybe I could owe you a cup. Especially since I ruined yours"

"No"

"Oh, okay"

"Because I'm buying the coffee as a apology for the blotchy red skin Dr. Reid" she smiled at him in a flirting matter, before returning to her desk and continued her work. He continued his work load after changing his shirt in the men's washroom.

'_His chest was firmer than I had assumed... What are you thinking, Emily! He doesn't like you in that way, so get your mind out of the gutters!' _ she mentally yelled to herself, making her focus on the current file she was reading.

'_Her hand was soft smooth and gentle... Theoretically she's the kind who falls for the dominant type, like Hotch, Morgan or Rossi... not someone who always spouts out random __statistics. Get a grip, Dr. Reid!_' he told himself as he returned back to work

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Morgan had returned from his lunch, he saw TA Penelope Garcia eating her usual very green and healthy lunch, and just couldn't help but smile.

'_Lynch's a lucky guy_' he thought to himself as he made his way to where Garcia was seated.

"Hey baby girl" he said, while taking a seat right next to her.

"Well hello there hot stuff" she said, while winking at him, in a usual flirty matter. Which got him to chuckle. "You just came back from lunch?"

"Yeah, went to the Deli three block from here. Makes the best subs and sandwiches i've ever had. Even better than my momma's but don't tell her" he said while giving her the Derek Morgan trade mark grin. Garcia rolled her eyes and smacked him with a napkin right on his left shoulder. He was about to say something, when Garcia's phone went off and she quickly answered it.

"Garcia... Yes sir... On my way to the bat cave as we speak!" she then hung up and look to Morgan, "Rossi needs me to look into a past case file. Gotta go Adonis" she said, with a wink before walking away with the rest of her lunch.

Derek just leaned back into his chair and watched her walking away, "_I Don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul_" He then stood up and slowly made his way back to his office, "_You're he one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute got to waste,I want you and you're beautiful soul_"

He walked pass the bullpen, seeing Reid staring at Prentiss, who was really focused on a case file she was reading. Reid then went back to his work, when Emily gave him a quick glance, along with a soft smile. This made Morgan smile, before he continued his journey to his office, "_I know that you are something special, To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed, Then I hope you'll see the heart in me. I Don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul. You're he one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute got to waste,I want you and you're beautiful soul"_

Morgan was now sitting in his chair, when he saw his baby girl quickly walking by, carrying a couple of folders in her harms and carrying her troll pen. "_You're beautiful soul... Yeah. You might need time to think it over, But i'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance. I will never make you cry, come on let's try. I Don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul. You're he one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute got to waste,I want you and you're beautiful soul!"_

Derek walked out of his office and saw Garcia entering her office, as he leaned his right side against the wall, "_Am I crazy, for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't want to waste your time, do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it too, There's nothing left to hide_. _I Don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul. You're he one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute got to waste,I want you and you're beautiful soul"_ Derek walked back to his office and looked at the picture of Garcia, who had taken it for his secret fun zone, which had made his entire night, after his first case as the temporary Unit Chief, "_I Don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul. Oooh, Beautiful soul yeah! You're beautiful soul... yeah!_" he was just getting into his share of work, when JJ knocked and entered his office. "What's up JJ?"

"We have a case, briefing will be done on the Jet"

"That bad?"

"Yeah"

"Damn... fine i'll get my bag and meet everyone at the airstrip"

"Okay" she then walked out and then told the same to Reid and Prentiss, before going to in her office, grabbing her bag and asked Garcia to pick up Henry from the Bureau's daycare, before heading out for the elevator.


	4. How We Operate

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**I hope you're enjoying the story. Please comment if you're enjoying it or not, because I seriously have no idea right now. I own nothing, including the songs.**

The case hadn't ended well for one of their UNSUB. He had decided suicide by cop, just like the team had predicted, but he taken down three people as he walked out of his hiding spot. Two Officers and one FBI agent. And that agent was Emily Prentiss. She had seen how their UNSUB had chosen his victims by looks, he he killed scrawny people. SO as soon as he came out and shot the two cops, he quickly fired his last shot right at Reid. But not before Emily shoved him out of the way and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then everything else went black from there. But they knew that it wasn't over, not just because Prentiss was badly hurt, but also the fact that the dominant UNSUB was still in there and he had two children as hostages.

"I NEED A MEDIC! TWO OFFICERS AND ONE FEDERAL AGENT DOWN!" Morgan yelled, while running to check on the officers, before running to Emily.

Reid had pressed his hands on top of the wound, in attempt to stop her blood from exiting through the bullet wound entry.

"Emily, Emily! Stay with me!"

"Sir, we need you to step away" a medic told him and he listened.

"I'm coming with you to the hospital"

"Reid we need you here" Rossi said.

"I'm not going to be any use, I can't focus. I need to know that she's going to be okay"

"Go and keep us updated, Reid" Hotch said, before walking to the sheriff.

"I will" he replied, before getting in the back of the ambulance

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After an hour, they hadn't made any progress, apart from officers and some of the BAU's members arguing with one another. Morgan had snapped at some of the officers for saying something about Prentiss and Rossi was arguing with the sheriff about a tactic to get the UNSUB out without harming the children. Everyone was just arguing too much that Hotch was losing his temper.

"_Calm down and get straight!_" this earned everyones attention, "_It's in our eyes, it's how we operate. You're true, you are. I'd apologize but it won't go very far_" he told the sheriff and Rossi at the same time, before turning his attention to the rest of the police force and his team. "_Please come here, come right on over. And when we collide, we'll see what gets left over. A little joy. A little sorrow. And a little pride so we won't have to borrow_"

As they all gathered around a front of a SUV vehicle, Rossi pulled out the map and blueprint of the warehouse that the UNSUB and children were in. "_Wherever you lead I'll follow_" the sheriff said.

Hotch smiled at the sheriff before returning to the the entire police force and his team, who awaited patiently, "_Turn me inside out and upside down and try to see things my way. Turn a new page, tear the old one out. And i'll try to see thing your way_" he looked at the sheriff and he returned the same smile Hotch had given him not too long ago.

They got a plan together and were now executing it. Hotch sneaked inside first without getting the UNSUBs attention. Rossi was talking to him on the disposable cell, while he looked for the children. He saw them both in a corner shaking and he indicated for both of them to slowly come to him, "_Please come here, please come on over. There is no line for you to step right over"_ After JJ got the children out safely both he and Morgan went to look for their UNSUB.

"_Without you_" he took a quick glance at JJ, who had no idea that her boss was checking her out, "_well i'm left hollow. A little joy. A little sorrow_" He then focused back on his main objective. Getting the UNSUB. "_And a little pride so we won't have to borrow. Wherever you lead I'll follow. Turn me inside out and upside down and try to see things my way. Turn a new page, tear the old one out. And i'll try to see thing your way"_

When they finally reached the UNSUB, who was still talking to Rossi, both Alpha agent were ready to shoot him right then but didn't.

"Daniel Danger, you're under arrest for the murder and rape of 13 children, and kidnapping/having two children hostage! Hands in air, drop your weapon and on your knees!"

"Now, now agents" he said softly... a little too softly. Then Morgan heard a beeping sound and saw just around the corner a timer connected to a two packets of C4.

"Hotch! This place's gonna to blow up!" both agent ran out along with the rest of the force and just as they made it out, they were sent flying by the wave of the explosion.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Reid was in the surgical waiting room, when he saw form he peripheral vision his team walking at a quick pace to where he was.

"Any news?"

"No... what happened?"

"After getting the children out, Hotch and I went after Danger. He had a bomb ready. He knew he wasn't going to make it so he decided to go out with a bang. He would have taken the kids with him. He just didn't care who he took with him"

"Prentiss, Emily?" as soon as the doctor spoke those words, the entire team walked over and waited to hear any news from their friend, "You're all family?", when they all nodded the doctor decided not to argue and continued, "The next 24-48 hours are critical. We lost her twice on the table, but she made it through"

"When can we see her?"

"Before we took her in the OR, she said a name... Reid, is it?"

"That's me" Spencer said.

"Since she asked for you way, you can go see her in the recovery room. Our nurse Jessica here is going to take you to her room. The rest of you will have to wait until she is placed in her own room"

"Understandable doctor. Thank you" Hotch said as he shook hands with the surgeon.

Everyone never left the waiting room, even after the sun had set hours later. Rossi had walked away to go get the team some coffee, while Hotch went outside to call Jessica about staying a little longer, due to a teammate being severely harmed, Morgan kept pacing back and forth, and Garcia, who had flown in to be there for Emily, was comforting JJ. And JJ was comforting Garcia.

"_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you said sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through_" Garcia started.

"_Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right. Between the line of fear and blame, and you begin to wonder why you came_" JJ sang while looking out the window, holding her son close to her. "_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life"_

Reid held one of Emily's hand and was gently stroking the top, while looking straight at her, "_Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, things you've told him all along_" Reid was talking to Emily. Since hearing about her crush he hoped that his guidance at telling him who she felt about her crush would help. "_And pray to god he hears you, and pray to god he hears you!_"

"_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life_" Morgan sang, before slamming his fist on a near by wall, earning Hotch's and Rossi's attention, who had just returned with coffee.

"_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you follow_" Rossi sang, while handing Hotch's coffee.

"_He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything or he'll just say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came_" Hotch finished as he walked to Morgan and talked to him about his fist outburst, while Rossi handed everyone a cup of coffee.

"_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life. Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life"_ The team in the surgical waiting room sang at the same time, "_How to save a life ... How to save a life. Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life. Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life"_ The team never spoke for the rest of the night, they just wanted news on their friend and know that everything was going to be alright.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the sun was rising, Reid slowly woke up with some stiffness from sleeping in a "_Sleeping on a desk_" position, which really hurt his back and neck. After cracking his neck, to loosen the knot, he looked at Emily and saw that she was still fast asleep. He once again grabbed hold of her hand and kept telling himself that she was going to wake up anytime soon.

"_We'' do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need, anything or anyone. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world_. _I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel. Those three words, are said too much. They're not enough"_ Reid was so focused on watching Prentiss hand, that he didn't see her eyes slowly opening as he said those words.

Rossi slowly woke up from discomfort an decided to stretch out by going for a short walk, "_If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into light_"

JJ had just walked out of the washroom with Henry and decided to look out the window at the cars passing by, especially when it wasn't traffic time yet, "_Let's waste time, chasing cars, Around our heads"_

Reid laid his forehead against Emily's hand, that he had been holding, "_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world_. _Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into light. All that I am, all that I ever was, Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all_. _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world_"

Reid was almost back to sleep, when he felt a familiar hand slightly tightening his, making him look up and saw brown eyes looking at him, "Hey" he said, while smiling.

"...Hey" she sounded groggy, probably from the pain medicine.

"I'll go get the doctor okay, be right back" he said before leaving the room and returned minutes later with the same surgeon that had operated her.

"Hello Miss Prentiss, I'm DR. Franklin, do you know where you are?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember how you got here"

"I took a bullet that was meant for Reid"

"It's good that you remember Miss Prentiss, now we'll check your charts in about twenty minutes and if everything looks good and progressive, then you'll be moved to a normal room and the rest of your team will be allowed to visit you" the doctor then walked out.

"That's good news right?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it is" she said.


	5. Telling The World

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**Hey Everyone, hope this chapter will be good as well. Please remember to R&R :D**

**~M~**

As the weeks went by, almost everything was back to normal in the bureau. Almost. Garcia had just walked out of the bullpen, when she saw JJ walking out of the elevator with Henry in her arms.

"Well hello there my god child! To what do I owe this special visit from my little man?"

"Things between me and Will have been getting bad so we decided to give each other space, so I was wondering if you could..." she was cut off by Henry's godmother.

"Of course i'll watch him for you, my fair maiden!" she said as she took Henry into her arms and walked off to her bat cave.

"...watch him..." she finished.

"Hey JJ" Morgan said while walking pass her, before stopping and turning to her "We're going out for drinks tonight, you in?"

"I can't I have Henry tonight"

"...Everything okay JJ. Usually Will is glad to watch Henry for a little longer"

"Can we not talk about him right now, we're here to finish some reports and consoles" she said as she walked passed him and into her office, were she slammed the door closed.

"O-kay?" he said to himself before going back to is office, only to see Prentiss and Reid having a friendly banter about... probably random facts that he must said to her. Heck they were probably arguing about the fact that she beat twice in a row at poker and was demanding how she did it. Derek nearly shook his head and walked back to his office.

"I'm telling you Reid, live a little and come on for some drinks tonight. Don't leave me alone with Morgan" she begged.

"You can take down any guy that tries anything"

"I still have my limits in motion"

"Oh... right, sorry" he felt bad. Prentiss was still recovering from her shot and because she had so little time to go to her physio therapist, especially after and before cases. Meaning her motions were limited and she did need someone to keep an eye on her. '_But why me? Of all __people_' he asked himself. "Sure I'll come"

"Okay listen up pretty boy. This is your last chance to say yes to have one of the best nights of your life!"

"I already convinced him, Morgan"

"Ah alright. All you had to say was that you'd rather be persuaded by a honey like Prentiss, Reid"

"Shut up Morgan" Reid quickly replied as he used an open folder to hide most of his face from a creeping blush.

"Anyhow, we'll meet on over at the elevator after work" he said as he walked to Rossi's office.

What Reid didn't see was a smiling Emily, and her smile was directed at him. Too bad the folder was blocking his view.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After pulling up in her driveway, JJ saw an unfamiliar car parked in the front of her home, but just assumed that it was a neighbours friend, since Misses Gray was having a small party. As she unbuckled Henry from his seat and was now holding him in her arms, JJ started walking towards the front door. She stopped when she saw Will and some girl slowly undressing themselves on the couch, through the front window of her so called home. Instead of going in and causing a fight, she turned around and put Henry in his seat, got in her car and drove off to the only person who hadn't gone for drinks tonight. Hotch.

"_I think you got the best of me, you're sleeping with the enemy. You left me who-a-alone, alone, alone_" She then pressed onto the gas and started to drive away form her so called home. _The beat drops, I'm so low. My heart stops, I already know. You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone"_

JJ made a right turn after the light turned green, "_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry. Oh whoa whoa. You must be blind if you can't see. You'll miss me 'til the day you die"<em>

Again many blocks later, she had to stop at a red light, "_Oh whoa whoa. Without me, you're nothing. Oh whoa whoa. You must be blind if you can't see. You'll miss me 'til the day you die. Oh whoa whoa. I've let go, finally over you. This drama that you put me through. I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone. The beat drops, you're so low. It's last call and it's gotten old. Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_"

As JJ made a left turn, she saw Hotch's apartment building about two blocks away, "_I trusted you, you were the first. Then you lied and it gets worse. You broke me down  
>Now just look around. Who's all alone? Who's all alone now?I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me. Never gonna catch me cry. Oh whoa whoa. You must be blind if you can't see. <em>_You'll miss me 'til the day you die. Oh whoa whoa. Without me you're nothing. Oh whoa whoa. You must be blind if you can't see. You'll miss me 'til the day you die"_ JJ had unbuckled Henry and were now walking up a couple of flight of stairs when she finally found Hotch's door and knocked on it. Seconds later, the door opened.

"JJ?"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

While Morgan, who refused to dance with any girls that night, was talking with Garcia, Emily and Reid, while Rossi was getting his groove thang on. Then as the songs changed, Emily said that she was going to go dance.

"Take pretty boy with you"

"I don't dance" Reid countered.

"Well Emily does. So she can teach you some moves, while keeping drunks from making a move on her. So go" Morgan ordered.

"Derek, what's going on in that sculptuous mind of yours?"

"That maybe now they'll make a move and get together mama" he said while smirking.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Reid felt very awkward about dancing so he just watched Emily danced.

"Just feel the music and go with the beat and what your body tells you to do, okay?" She said to him before slowly starting to light sway her hips to the music.

"_Captured effortlessly? That's the way it was. It happened so naturally, I didn't know it was love. The next thing I felt was you_" Emily then felt Reid's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him, "_Holding me close. What was I gonna do? I let myself now we're flying through the stars, I hope this night will last forever"_

She then turned around so that she was face to face with him, and their eyes connected, "_I've been waiting for you, It's beens so long. I knew just what I would do, when I heard your song. You fill my heart with your bliss, you gave me freedom. You knew I could not resist, I needed someone. And now we're flying through stars, I hope this night will last forever. Whoa oh, oh, oh!"_

Reid lightly spun her, before pulling her close to him and both were swaying their hips in sync,

"_Ain't nobody"_

"_Nobody_" Reid countered.

"_Loves me better_"

"_Loves me better"_

"_Makes me happy_"

"_Yeah_"

"_Makes me feel this way_"

"_Ain't no nobody_"

"_No no_"

"_Loves better than you_" she danced around him, one hand ruffled through his short hair, while the other gently felt his back, which eventually led to his chest, after she returned in front of him, but had her back to him.

"_I-I wait for night time to come, I bring you to me. I can't you're the one, I was so lonely_" Reid pulled her close to him to the point that his entire front was against Emily's entire backside, "_I feel like no one could feel, I must be dreaming. I want this dream to be real, I need this feeling. I make my wish upon the stars and hope this night will last forever"_

"_Ain't nobody"_

"_Nobody_" Reid countered.

"_Loves me better_"

"_Loves me better"_

"_Makes me happy_"

"_Yeah_"

"_Makes me feel this way_"

"_Ain't no nobody_"

"_No no_"

"_Loves better than you. And first you put your arms around me. Then you put your charms around me. I can't resist this sweet surrender"_ Emily then turned around again and pulled Spencer close to her like he did to her not too long ago, but this one got him to lightly gasp in a good way, making her smile. She looked right into his bright eyes.

"_Oh my nights are warm and tender. We stare into each other's eyes. And what we see is no surprise. Got a feeling most with treasure. And a love so deep we cannot measure"_

"_Ain't nobody"_

"_Nobody_" Reid countered.

"_Loves me better_"

"_Loves me better"_

"_Makes me happy_"

"_Yeah_"

"_Makes me feel this way_"

"_Ain't no nobody_"

"_No no_"

"_Loves better than you"_ she wrapped her arms around his neck, before she felt him pull her into the most passionate kiss she's ever gotten.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed. Had it been all but a dream? As she attempted to sit up, she felt an unknown weight around her stomach, making her turn and smile when she saw Spencer Reid fast asleep by her side. She lay back but this time she was looking at his sleeping form. Emily gently stroked the side of his face, only to have startled him awake.

"This isn't a dream" he said while smiling.

"No" she answered back before kissing his lips gently, which he returned, "This is very much real Spencer" she said after breaking the kiss, and kissed him again, "We should get dress"

"Why?"

"Because as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day"

"Which we could" he countered.

"But we would need food to keep our energies up and that includes stamina" she said with a flirty grin on her face.

"Hmmm... fine but only because I agree with your argument agent Prentiss" he said before pulling himself on top of her, kissed her deeply and then went looking for his clothes, while she did the same thing, but got dressed faster and left to go to her kitchen. Leaving him alone.

"_Every part in my heart I'm giving out, Every song on my lips I'm singing out. Any fear in my soul I'm letting go,And anyone who ask I'll let them know_" he had finished dressing himself back into his clothes, before making his way to the kitchen where Emily was cooking something.

"_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud. She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud"_ Spencer was at the bottom of the stairs when he saw her, her back to him. "_Ring a bell, Ring a bell. For the whole crowd. Ring a bell, Ring a bell"_

When he saw her turn off the stove, he knew the food was ready. He slid behind her, wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her neck before whispering to her, "_I'm telling the world. That I've found a girl. The one I can live for. The one who deserves_" he spun her, before wrapping his arms around her, "_Every part in my heart I'm giving out. Every song on my lips I'm singing out. Any fear in my soul I'm letting go. And anyone who ask I'll let them know_"

He looked right into her eyes, "_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud. She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud. Ring a bell, Ring a bell. For the whole crowd. Ring a bell, Ring a bell. I'm telling the world. That I've found a girl. The one I can live for. The one who deserves"_

Emily then felt herself being pinned against her fridge, "_To give all my heart, A reason to fly. The one I can live for, A reason for life. Oe oh oe oh. Yeah yeah. Oe oh oe oh. Yeah yeah. Oe oh oe oh. Yeah yeah"_

He then gently kissed her, before she pulled away and said, "The faster we eat, the faster we can take things slow back upstairs" before winking at him.


	6. Set list part 1  Chap 1  5

**I got a review telling about the songs that A.K. Did not recognized, except for Born this way, So... here's a list of the songs form chapter 1 – 5:**

**Misery – Maroon 5**

**Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz Ft. Ludacris**

**Born This Way – Lady Gaga**

**Animal – Neon Trees**

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

**How We Operate – Gomez**

**How To Save A Life – The Fray**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**Blind -Ke$ha**

**Ain't Nobody – Chaka Khan**

**Telling The World – Taio Cruz**


	7. Runnin' On Sunshine

_**CM – Musical Event**_

Garcia was working in her bat cave, when a soft knock came from her door.

"Enter at your own sexy self risk"

"Hey baby girl" Morgan said, with a huge smile on his face, "Any sign of Reid or Prentiss exiting the elevator and into the bullpen this morning?"

"Alas, no, mon chere" she said in a seductive matter.

"I bet the kid chickened out and left an embarrassed Emily that won't come into work today"

"Uh... think again Adonis..." the TA said, while using her troll pen to point at the elevator and saw Emily Prentiss walking off with a satisfied grin on her face, with Spencer Reid right behind, who the face facial expression.

"I'll be damned... they both finally caved in and got their groove thang on" he said while chuckling.

"JJ owes me ten bucks!" she declared a little too loudly.

"What did you bet on me sugar"

"That you'll never find the photoshop pictures of you" this cause both of them to laugh, before Rossi walked in and told Morgan that he had a call about a console in his office.

"I better go take the call, I'll see you later"

"If not i'll be seeing you" she said in a dark seductive voice.

"Hey, hey behave"

"Since when Do I do that?"

"...Point taken" he chuckled as he walked out of her office.

After ending the call, Morgan sighed loudly and leaned back into his chair, "_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, Under the open sky, oh my, baby i'm trying"_

Garcia looked at her screen and saw Derek Morgan's eyes closed, "_Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, You make it easier when life gets hard"_

Both sang at the same time, "_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

Garcia was typing something, case related, "_They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"_

Morgan walked out of his office and slowly made his way to Garcia's office, and Garcia had just left her office to go photocopy something, _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday_"

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair"_ Morgan sang, while sitting in his usual chair in Garcia's office, patiently waiting for her.

"_Though the breezes through trees, Move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round, You hold me right here right now"_ Garcia was slowly making her way back to her office, "_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again, I'm lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_" they finished at the same time, just as Garcia entered back into her bat cave, "My my, I see i've been nice enough to get my thunder sculpture of god in a chair for me"

"I'm more on the naughty side of the list baby girl" he said with his trademark grin on his face, "now let's spy on Prentiss and Reid while we can"

"I love you for your evil sexy muscular brain Derek Morgan" she said, causing Derek to laugh.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

JJ had finally left Hotch's office but not before he asked her again if she was going to be okay.

"I will be eventually Hotch. Thanks for listening"

"Anytime JJ and you and Henry are welcome to stay as long as you like"

"Thank you Hotch"she said again before heading back to her office.

Hotch sighed heavily before going back into his office, closed the door and sat back in his boss chair, "_Girl you've got trippin' on sunshine,god knows you've just made my day. Since you came around, no I just can't slow down, no I wanna see you walkin' my way"_

Morgan watched Garcia, who was really focused on her screen. Attempting to find Prentiss and Reid, who had disappeared, "_Girl you got me thinking 'bout diamonds, Gettin' down on one knee, maybe two, ooh lord. People may stop and stare but I don't even care, no, just as I am with you_"

JJ was filing a couple of case files, trying to divide the work evenly, "_You got runnin' on sunshine, Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be runnin' on sunshine, Ain't no rain getting in my way"_

Garcia then smacked Morgan out of his thoughts, when she saw both Reid and Emily in the Bureau's parking garage, making passes at one another.

Spencer kissed Emily's neck, who then pulled away from him, but smiled when he saw the flirty smile on her face, "_Girl you got me actin' real crazy, chasin' tail like some old dog. Ooo I got this rocket, in my front left pocket, ready to explode like a bomb"_

Both of them then entered the back of her Lexus, with tainted windows, so that no one could see them, ruining Garcia and Morgan's fun, "_Somethin' tells me your name is Lucy, 'cause everything keeps shaking around_" he sang, while removing blouse from her shoulder and she quickly removed his belt, "_We can cut the rule, make these walls go boom,_" he continued, while applying into her pelvic with his, causing her to flip him onto his back, "_we can do this right here and now, now now_"

The both he and Prentiss sang at the same time, "_Runnin' on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way. Runnin' on sunshine, ain't rain getting in my way_"

"_Hey just get over yourself, this ain't too good for your health, hey just get over yourself. Hey just get over yourself, this ain't too good for your health, hey just get over yourself, self self self"_ Garcia said, while pretending to be mad at Morgan, who smiled, while hugging her.

Emily is now gently stroking Spencer's face, before lightly kissing him, "_You got me runnin' on sunshine, ain't no clouds gettin' in my way. I must be runnin' on sunshine, ain't no rain gettin' in my way_"

"_You've got me_ _runnin' on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be runnin' on sunshine, ain't rain getting in my way, Lord knows you just made my day_" Hotch, Garcia, Morgan and JJ sang.

"_No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky, ain't no rain gettin' in my way_" Emily sang, while kissing a heavily tired Spencer Reid's neck, which awoke him. He then got on top of Emily, before kissing her, "_No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky_"

"_You got runnin' on sunshine_" Reid sang, while kissing her collarbone.

"_No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky_"

"_Ain't no rain gettin' in my way_" he returned, while kissing her stomach.

"_No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky_"

"_Just as long as I'm with my baby, Yeah!_" he then kissed her, while using his hips to get as close to her as he could.

"_Spencer..._" she purred his name, before pulling him down for a fierce kiss.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Morgan and Garcia were exchanging more playful banter, when Morgan saw both Reid and Prentiss exiting the elevator and walking into the bullpen, to their desk, with huge smiled plastered on their faces.

"Oh man, oh man baby girl"

"I know... I can't to use it against them... especially the copy I made, but deleted the original one, so that Strauss doesn't fire them"

"That's my baby girl" he said, with a soft smile.


	8. Mind Blowing and The Traumatized

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**(Some M Theme rated in this chapter, due to song)**

**The song(s) in this chapter are **

**Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah!) - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts**

Spencer and Emily had left work to not only get home as fast as they could but to also arrive at their own homes to get ready for their date that night. Garcia was letting JJ in on the sudden discovery of their friend's relationship, while Morgan and Rossi were at the bar waiting for the drink orders.

"So how are things between you and Garcia going?" the older agent asked, with a smirk on his face.

"How... I'm not even going to ask. Garcia's with Lynch"

"Don't you mean was?"

"What?"

"They broke up"

"You didn't know? Well I guess that explains why he doesn't look afraid of entering the building" Rossi said with a short chuckle, before walking away with his hands full of drink, and Morgan holding the rest. He was just dumbfounded. Why hadn't Garcia told him about her break up with Lynch? He knew he had to find out.

Back at the table JJ's mouth was open. Shocked at finding out about Spence and Emily's relationship form Garcia.

"And You wouldn't believe how horny they are JJ"

"How horny?" she said with a confusing yet intrigue look on her face.

"Her car... and two trips to the supply closet. The one thing those two have in common is that they're no cameras in them"

"Three times... all during work hours?"

"Heck yeah. I'm telling you girl, they're catching up on the time they could have been hooked up years ago" she said before the two of them busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? It couldn't those two not so mysterious trips Reid and Prentiss took today right?" said Rossi, while handing JJ's drink.

"You told him?" JJ asked Morgan.

"I wasn't even thinking about it, until now. How did you know man?"

"I did get married three times in the bureau, Morgan" he said with a smirk before sitting down.

After an hour Morgan drove Rossi home, while JJ was in charge of Garcia, but curiosity took over JJ and Garcia had put the idea in her head at spying Emily and Reid's goodnight kiss and then interrogate her. But my oh my... things don't always work the way we plan and they were about to find out the hard way.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Both the media liaison and the TA had entered the condo and tried to decided the perfect spot to spy and not be seen by their friends.

"Oh!" Garcia said happily, "The top of the staircase! We can corner her there!"

"Great idea... no... we can't do this to her. She deserves privacy. How did I let you convince me of doing this in the first place?" They were about to head for the door, when they heard Emily and Spencer's voice on the other side of the door and knew that they were screwed. Garcia pulled the blonde up the stairs and both of them watched down and patiently waited for the night to end between Prentiss and Reid.

"Tonight was... and is... the best date i've been on since... ever!" Emily said while laughing.

"So does that mean there's going to be a second date?"

"I was thinking of a different kind of question"

"Oh really what kind of question?"

"Is there going to be a third date?" she said smirking, after she saw him softly smiling at her.

"I'm pretty sure that i'm falling for you agent Prentiss" he said in a husky voice.

"I was thinking the same way" she said before kissing him.

"Really?"

"Yes... what made you think I wasn't falling for you?"

"With me?"

"What were you thinking?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I said that I was falling for you and you said that you were thinking the same way as me... so it means that you're falling for yourself"

"Oh... sometimes I wonder about you" she said in a teasing tone, before pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss, which almost made the spies at the top of the staircase blow their cover up. As JJ was going down the stairs, she saw Reid walking into Emily's home, closed the door, pinned her friend to the nearest wall and continued their heated kiss.

"_We've been here too long tryin' to get along, Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy" _Emily sang, while walking around Spencer, running her fingers through his short hair, "_I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can, My temperature is runnin' high"_ she then pulled the thin jacket off of Reid, before he turned to her and attacked her neck.

"_Cry at night no one in sight, An' we got so much to share_" Reid sang while pulling Emily towards her couch, "_Talking's fine if you got the time, But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah_"

Emily then lovingly shoved him towards the staircase, causing the spies to move along the hallway into the first opened door, which happened to be Emily's room. Even though Garcia was somewhat drunk she was sober enough to remember that Emily's closet was a walk in. So she dragged the still extremely anxious JJ into the closet and they hid in a safe spot and waited for the whole thing to be over.

"I blame you!" JJ hissed in a whisper.

"Hey you listened to me girl" was all Garcia had to say to get JJ to shut up.

Meanwhile back to the lovers, Emily had just shoved Spencer near the staircase, while she removed her leather jacket, making him lick his lips. She walked up to him, "_Do you wanna touch?_"

"_Yeah!"_ he sung out, when he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her to him.

"_Do you wanna touch?_" Emily then grind against him.

"_Yeah!_"

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where?"_ she then pulled onto his tie, slowly removing it, "_Do you wanna touch?_"

"_Yeah!_" he shouted while his hands travelled up her hips.

"_Do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there!_" she said, when he squeezed her breast in his hands. Emily Immediately pulled up the stairs, while he unbuttoned her white blouse and kissed her collar bone.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"_ they both sung at the same time, "_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!_"

They finally reached her room, where unlike Spencer, she literally sent the buttons of his dress shirt flying around the bedroom, "_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy, All you do is sit an' stare_" She pushed him until he sitting on the edge of her bed, before straddling him, "_Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please? Run your fingers through my hair"_

Reid then flipped them over so that he was on top of her, removing her pants, while she did the same to his, "_My, my, my whiskey and rye, Don't it make you feel so fine_" he sung, while reaching for the foil wrapper in his wallet and setting it on her night stand. She used her right thigh to rub against the bulge in the front of his pants, "_Right or wrong don't it turn you on, Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?_"

Both of them got under the covers, "_Do you wanna touch?_"

"_Yeah!_" Reid moaned out when they joined as one.

"_Do you wanna touch?_" she placed her hands onto his firm butt, while he did the same ut added a tight squeeze, making her groan in a good way.

"_Yeah!_"

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where?"_ she pulled him down so taht she could kiss him, "_Do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_ He said while adding speed to his thrust.

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there!"_ Emily's eyes rolled back when she felt his tongue between her breast.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"_ they moaned out together, "_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"_

"_Do you wanna touch me there?"_ Reid sung out, while guiding Emily's hand to where tehy were joined as one.

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, oh yeah!"_ her back started arching off from her bed.

"_My, my, my, do you wanna touch me there?"_ Emily sung out, while pulling Reid as tight to her as possible.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!_"

"_Touch you, touch me touch, everybody, You touch me, you know where, there. Oh yeah, oh, yeah!"_

"_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_ both of them literally passed out afterwards.

In the closet, both Garcia and JJ were as red asa field of tomatoes! They've never heard such ruckus and hoped they never would again from their friends. Garcia was about to open the closet to sneak out, when she heard whispers coming from the room. She just hoped that they weren't going to go at it all night. Instead she decided to listen in and wait for the right moment to know when to leave with JJ and out of the condo.

"_I know it's going to sound early but... we've known each for a while now and..._"

"_And...?"_

"_I know it's early but I love you Emily Katherine Prentiss_"

"_...I love you too Spencer Asimov Reid_" she replied before kissing him. Emily then turned over so that he could wrap his arms around her. This also made her see the foil wrapper on her night stand, "_Spencer... you didn't put on the condom_"

"_Oops. Sorry. I had better things on my mind_" he replied, before kissing her neck.

"_Are you trying to get me pregnant?"_

"_That's highly unlikely to happen_" he soon realized his mistake, this also made Garcia and JJ cringe.

'_Way to go Spence...'_ JJ thought.

'_Way to blow the best relationship and sex out the window G-man_' Garcia thought.

"_What?_"

"_I.. um..."_

"_Did you just refer me as too old to get pregnant?"_

"_No!"_

"_That's what it sounded like, to me"_

"_I didn't mean it to come out that way_"

"_Oh really? SO you were going to say another of telling me that i'm too old?_"

"_Emily, please. I didn't mean it like that. I was just referring that since you're in a different stage in your life that you'll look at younger candidates as the best possible mate for... I'm not helping..._"

"_Just... go. Please"_ She refused to look at him, even when he tried to get her to look at him. He got dressed and left her condo, knowing that he might just have blown the best thing that has happened in his life. But before leaving he went back up to her, made sure that she was looking at him and said, "_All I was trying to say was that yes you are older, but you act, behave someone of my age and standards. You're not old, not cougar, and this is the first time that a condom wasn't use and I was trying to say that out of the twenty one times we've made love, that was the only time we forgot to use protection. Meaning the percentage of you getting pregnant from that are low, but now impossible... I'm leaving now. See you at work tomorrow"_ He said before standing up again and heading for the door. Only to feel a tight grasp around one of his hands and saw Emily's holding it.

"_I'm sorry..."_ she said, _"It's just..."_

"_I know Em, I should have been more clear and thoughtful about how I say it. I'm sorry too"_ he then leaned in and kissed her softly.

Two hours later, both of them were fast asleep in Emily's bed, when JJ and Garcia finally returned to Garcia's apartment, where JJ slept on the couch and the two of them went to work as if nothing happened. And that was the hard part; making everyone think that nothing looked susicious.


	9. I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

_**CM – Musical Event**_

As Garcia just handed JJ a case that she had been looking for, both of them heard the "_Ding!_" sound. Telling them that someone had just arrived at their floor. As they poked their heads out, they saw Emily and Reid walking out, giving each other looks that could just turn on anyone. But those looks soon disappeared as they entered the bullpen.

"They're sooo in love"

"Yeah well... they better enjoy it while it last" was all JJ said before getting back to her desk and continued working.

"You okay pumpkin?"

"No... I've been living at Hotch's for the last little while... Actually I just moved out and into my new apartment"

"What happened with you and Will?"

"Will was just starting to have his way with someone on the couch as I happened to pass by the window one night. Since then I've been avoiding him and the court gave me all parental rights, so he moved back to Orleans and I sold the house, meaning I had enough to get an apartment for Henry and I, while a friend that works at a nanny industry, is now watching Henry when I'm off on out of town cases. And when we're not then he's just at the daycare"

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

"Because a more interesting subject or subjects came on"

"You mean Reid and Emily?"

"Not just them... Why didn't you tell me that you and Lynch were no longer dating and why doesn't Morgan know?"

"Because he'd go all overprotective and want to beat Kevin"

"Garcia..."

"And maybe I don't want to let my emotions get the better of me... I don't want Morgan to be my rebound guy"

"Rebound guy?"

"The one night stand that gives you the confident to get back into a serious relationship"

"You really think that something like that would happen?"

"I said fear, not certainly JJ. There's a huge difference!"

"Calm down PG. I think you should tell him, because he's your best friend and he knows how to cheer you up when sometimes we can't"

"Fine... I'll tell him. Today!"

"Thank you"

"But that means you have to tell Hotch that you have the hots for him!" she said as she walked out.

"Sure... Wait... GARCIA!" JJ raised her voice and ran after the TA.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Both Emily and Spencer had just gotten their cups of coffee when they heard, "_GARCIA!_" from the bullpen.

"What did she do this time?" Emily said, making Reid chuckle as he sat back into his chair.

"So... any plans tonight?"

"Hmm, well if I don't get pulled into a girls night out tonight then... I'm thinking of spending time with a certain sex god"

"Princess, I never thought you thought of me like that" said Derek Morgan.

"Yeah... not you Morgan. My boyfriend"

"You got yourself a boyfriend?" he looked stunned.

"Why do you look so surprise. That's insulting to me, you know" Prentiss said, faking looking hurt, but Reid assumed she was hurt.

"You should consider what words mean before projecting them out of your mouth Morgan"

"Kid, I was just messin' around"

"Reid... it's okay" she said reassuringly.

"Alright" Reid said before standing up and handing the finished report up to Hotch's office.

"Is he alright?" Morgan asked Prentiss.

"Yeah he is, why?"

"I don't know... he just seemed very protective of you all of sudden. Oh which reminds me, when are you two going to get together?" Morgan played along. Pretending that he didn't know, when he totally knew that they were a couple.

"He likes Blondes..." she replied, while continuing her work.

"What about that bartender that sent him his card back? She was a brunette, and since then he's only asked on brunettes. Come on... I know he digs you for a matter of fact"

"Morgan... stop raising my hopes up for nothing" She said an then returned to work. And Morgan went back to his office, when Spencer was walking back to his desk.

"What were the two of you talking about?"

"Theories that you "dig" me" she said with a smirk on her face, which got him to blush, "Even after all we _do_ together... you blush at that? Looks like we'll need a session soon"

"... I wonder if Hotch will let us leave early?" this caused Emily to giggle, before the two of them focused back onto their work.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Thirty minutes before the BAU team could go on their lunch hour, Garcia had texted Emily to go to JJ's office for an "_ER-GT_", which was code for Emergency Girl talk. She told Spencer where she would be and then arrived at JJ's office, only to hear her two friends arguing about something and decided to intervene.

"Hey, what's going?" she asked, after closing the door.

"Nothing!" JJ snapped at Emily.

"She and Will are no more and she doesn't want to admit that she has the hots for Hotch and tell him!"

"...Why not?"

"Why won't you and Spence tell anyone that you two are screwing each other? Why hasn't Garcia told anyone about her and Lynch being no more!"

"How... when..." Emily was speechless, "Wait you and Lynch broke up?"

"She's distracting us! And yes I did. It was mutual agreement" she said truthfully.

"Okay then... and watch your choice of words JJ"

"How long do any of your relationship last usually?" Emily got the meaning of her words and walked out of her office.

"JJ... you went beyond the line... you can't even see the line, when you look back to try and find it! That's how far you went" Garcia said.

"...I didn't mean it... Having you on my back about me and Hotch as been driving me up the wall... I didn't mean to take it out of Em"

"I say we let her cool off" seconds later Morgan came in looking confused.

"What the hell happened?"

"What?" both of them said at the same time.

"Prentiss. She just grabbed her things and told Hotch that she wasn't feeling well and needed the afternoon off. And Reid was kind enough to hint me that she had came in here before storming out of here. Now what happened?"

"I took my anger out on Em, after Garcia texted her to my office so that she could corner me... I didn't mean to, but you have to admit Garcia that you've been on my case all morning and I haven't been sleeping a lot with everything outside of work"

"What's going on?"

"...Will cheated on me, meaning I now have full custody of Henry and we just moved into a new apartment building meaning hours of unpacking equals to one tired Media Liaison"

"Where's he now?"

"New Orleans"

"Good, cause if I ever see him again he's going to regret it"

"Not the matter of main even Adonis. Em and JJ are the main Event"

"Right... Anyways Reid took Emily home so they're probably making happy emotions now"

"That's what got her P.O. Adonis"

"Oh... Really?"

"Since when as Emily ever been with someone just for the physical meanings?" Garcia asked.

"...Never" JJ and Morgan answered at the same time.

"How about Reid?"

"...Never" the said together again.

"So two people that are known to only be with other people because they like each other a lot are together because...?"

"They really like one another"

"Exactly! And come on JJ, you heard them say "_I love you_" to each other last night in her bed"

"Say what? How do you know?"

"WE sort of snuck in and when we thought they weren't going to do anything they did so we hid on her closet only to hear them and after the minds blowing sex they had they both said that they love each other"

"You two ladies are crazy... and pray that they never find out" Derek said as he walked out and closed the door.

"He's right you know..."

"Well yeah! They better not find out... we won't see any second of our lives... cause we'll be murdered" Garcia overdramatized, which made a teary JJ laugh.

"I'll apologize to her as soon as I see her... without Reid around in case he gets all... Morgan on me"

"Oh Pshh, you can take him down"

"Yeah but Emily's going to be there"

"...Oh right"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Instead of heading back to her place they arrived at Spencer's but they hadn't said a word to each other since Emily just looked out the window and refused to talk or even look at him. As he parked the car in its usual spot, they both got out but Emily reached the elevator first and pressed the roof button and did not wait for Reid as the door closed. About a minute later she reached the roof and just sat against the side. About two minutes later she heard the doors opened and out came Dr. Reid, who looked around, saw her and silently sat next to her and waited patiently for her to be ready to talk.

Hours went by, the sun had now set and no one said one thing to another. Then Emily sneezed and Spencer automatically said, "Bless you", which earned him a glare from his girlfriend, "What?"

"Just shut up"

"Okay, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Admit it, we're just screwing each other"

"What? No! I don't think that way. Do you?"

"No"

Then why mention it? ... Is that what upset you at work today?"

"I know JJ didn't mean it and was just stressed with everything going on outside of work but it still hurt like hell"

"Wait JJ said that?"

"She was stressed, but I knew that I had to get away or else all hell would have broken loose"

"...Yeah pretty much" he then received a small hit on his arm, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You agreed way too fast and too eagerly Dr. Reid" she said with a soft smile on her face. Spencer then leaned in a kissed her softly.

"I love you, you know"

"I know... I love you too, you know?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Oh... I know" she said with a flirty grin plastered.

Reid then saw the moon's moonlight and both of them just sat there. Spencer stood up, because he needed to stretch his legs. So he walked around Emily.

"_Moon so bright, night so fine, keep your heart here with mine. Life's a dream we are dreaming_" Reid sang. He then felt her arms wrapping around his waist from behind him.

"_Race the moon, catch the wind, ride the night to the end, seize the day, stand up for the night_" Emily sang, just as he turned around. One arm around her waist, while the other was intertwined with her hand, and her spare hand was on his shoulder.

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you. If that is all in life I ever do_" they sang together.

"_Heroes rise, heroes fall, rise again, win it all_" he gently spun her before joining together again.

"_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_" she said before kissing his lips, "_Through our joy, through our pain..."_

"_We can move the worlds again, Take my hand, dance with me_" they both sung at the same time.

"_Dance with me!_" Reid sang out loud.

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you. If that is all in life I ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through, If I can spend my lifetime loving you_"

Both of them continued to dance slowly but very close to one another. Spencer placed gentle kisses on her ear, jawline, lips and neck line.

"_Though we know we will never come again. Where there is love, life begins..._" Emily then joined in.

"_Over and over again! Save the night, save the day, save the night, save the day. Save the love, come what may, love is worth everything we pay!"_ he leaned her against the elevator door, not realizing that one of them had pressed the button to call the elevator to them, "_I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do. I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through, If I can spend my lifetime..._" He kissed her passionately on the lips and she returned it, "_Loving you..._"

Then the doors opened and both of them fell in.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Emily asked him.

"I should be asking you this, since I'm on top of you"

"Never complained before" she said in a flirting matter, which cause him to blush and chuckle at the same time. Emily then pulled him down so that she could kiss him once more.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch have you seen Reid or Prentiss?" Morgan asked his supervisor.

"Prentiss still wasn't feeling well and Reid volunteered to take care of her at his place. So they're both there" he answered without looking up his file, until it showed that he was deep in thoughts, "Which is odd... Are they fraternizing?"

"They've been together for almost three months sir"

"And you knew?"

"Yeah"

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"Because if they are discovered by Strauss then you can actually say, "_I had no idea and I did not notice any behaviour changes within my team_"... see why?"

"Fine... but I want to hear from them tomorrow morning... in my office"

"Alright Hotch" he then walked out.

Morgan made his way to JJ's office and told her what Hotch told him so that at lunch she could go over and apologize to Emily and explain.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily was resting her eyes, since they had been very active this morning she had decided to fall asleep and catch up on rest, but that was ruined when she felt a certain genius biting her.

"OW! Spencer, did you bite me butt" she asked shocked that he even did something like that. Making her believe that he wasn't so innocent after all.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about that?"

"Oh I'll show you" she said half serious.

_124 minutes later..._

"Oh god... that was..."

"I know" he said while stroking her hair. Emily was on top of him, her head resting on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeats, "I hope we didn't disturb any of my neighbours"

"Who cares" she said before kissing him. Then the broke apart when the sound of someone knocking on his front door was heard, "Who could that be?"

"Probably one of the neighbours, making sure that no murder was committed here" he said playfully.

"Hey that's one all on you" she said with a huge smile on her face, as she snuggled into his pillow, once he was up and out of bed.

After putting on some pants and a T-shirt, he got to the door, looked through the peep hole and saw JJ standing there. He unlocked the door and looked confused.

"Hey..."

"Hey"

"... Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak to Emily, Spence"

"... I know. Come on in. She's in my room"

"Which is where?"

"Oh right... last door at the end of the hall"

Meanwhile Emily was almost fast asleep, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instead of opening her eyes and see who it was, she just grabbed hold of the arm, pulled the person into bed and was about to snuggle.

"I'll do or say a lot of thing to be forgiven Em, but this isn't one of them" JJ said, while Reid tried really hard not to laugh. Emily screamed and fell out of bed, making her friend and boyfriend burst out laughing.

"What the hell? You couldn't tell me JJ was here?"

"I thought you were fast asleep, until I saw you trying to cuddle or more with her" he said, while cackling a lot.

"Unless you want to never get near me, you'll stop and leave me and JJ to talk... and get myself dressed" Reid immediately closed the door and left them alone.

"Wow... you have whipped" JJ said with laughter, which were followed by Emily's.


	10. Different Emotions

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**M: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, but I haven't been feeling great, lots of stress. Especially when you've made honour roll for once in your life and that looks even better for College. Anyways Here's Chapter 9 and please check my profiler and vote for the next two songs you'd like to see on chapter 10. R&R people and don't forget to vote! Or just PM me so I'll round up the percentage myself and release the winner on chapter 10. ENJOY! I would like to thank ****Kascrash**** for suggesting a couple of songs**

No One – Alicia Keys & Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

After putting down the last box he had taken out of his car, Aaron Hotchner realized that the person he had more than friendship feelings for was now living in a new home, without him and Jack. Things were hard enough with the fact that he knew two of his own subordinates were in a relationship, but now he was having feelings for one of his own subordinate. Jennifer Jareau.

"Thanks again Hotch"

"It's the least I can do, to help out a friend"

Those words somehow hurt JJ. Her feelings for Hotch, her boss, had grown even bigger for him ever since he's let her and Henry stay with him and Jack. She could never repay him enough for his kindness.

She handed him a bottle of ice cold water, as he sat on the comfy chair in her living room, watching his and her son playing together. When he looked at the clock, he almost choked when he saw that it was late.

"We have to get going, you have school tomorrow young man" he said, with a facial expression that said not to argue with him.

"Okay daddy. Bye Henry" he said to the younger boy.

"Bye bye Jack!"

"You know you two are welcome anytime for a play date you know" JJ suggested.

"How does that sound Jack?" he asked his son, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" the two boys cheered at the same time, making not only JJ laugh, but Hotch as well.

"Come on. Let's get going"

"Thanks again Hotch" she said, before gently hugging him and letting him walked out of her apartment, "Come on Henry it's way pass your bedtime and we have to get up early for daycare okay?"

"Okay Mommy!" he said smiling form ear to ear before running to the washroom.s

JJ looked out her window and saw Hotch just entering on the driver's side of the vehicle and then slowly driving off.

"_I just want you close, where you can stay forever. You can be sure, that it will only get better_" she sung while walking to the washroom.

Meanwhile Hotch had just stopped at a red light, "_You and me together, through the days and nights. I don't worry 'cause, everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like, but all i know is everything's going to be alright_" seeing the light had just turned green, he lightly pressed onto the gas pedal of his car and they were now heading closer to home, "_No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_"

"_No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_ JJ had just put Henry in bed and he was out like a light. She stroked his head gently before walking out of her son's room and into hers.

Hotch pulled into his driveway and saw that Jack was fast asleep. So instead of waking him up he carried him into the house, up the stairs and quietly changed him into his PJ's before laying him into the bed.

Hotch walked out and made his way into his room, removing his shirt looking out the window, "_When the rain is pouring down, and my heart is hurting. You will always be around, this I know for certain_"

JJ was now looking at a picture of the entire team, all of them except Hotch were making goofy faces. Spence was only making a face because Morgan had given him a wet willy, "_You and me together, through the days and nights. I don't worry 'cause, everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like, but all i know is everything's going to be alright. No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_"

"_No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel_" Hotch sung, while settling onto his side of the bed, wearing only boxers.

"_I know some people search the world, to find something like what we have_..." JJ slid on her side of the bed.

"_I know people will try, try to divide, something so real, so till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_" Hotch turned away from his night table.

"_No one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling, No one, no one, can get in the way of what I'm feeling..."_ both sung at the same time as sleep took over and both of them were now fast asleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer and Emily were both watching a classic film on the TV, when Spencer started to softly nibble her earlobe. This got her full attention, because she leaned into him and turned her head to kiss his lips. Instead of watching the rest of the movie, they pretty much made out on her couch for well over forty minutes before Reid had to go to the washroom.

Emily turned off the TV and DVD player, after putting the movie away, when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, kissing her neck.

"_You think I'm pretty, Without any makeup on"_ she sung before turning to him and kissed him with full emotions.

"_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_" he sung back at her, while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_"

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things. Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_"

Emily pulled on his hand. Guiding him to her bedroom, "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever_" she kissed him again but this time, she felt him unbuttoning her red blouse, "_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back"<em>

Reid gently laid her on her back against the bed. Emily placed her hands on his face, to which he leaned into before kissing her hand, "_My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_"

She then made them roll until she had him pin down, straddling him and removed his grey with yellow letters that had "_FBI_" shirt and felt his abs with her hands, "_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete_"

Reid pulled both of their pants pass their waist before pushing his hips against hers, "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever"_ he then pinned her back to the mattress kissing her with full of love and passion, "_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_"

He looked right into her eyes, which caused shivers going through her spine, "_My heart stops  
>When you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real<br>So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_" Emily sung while feeling his bare back with her fingers, "_I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans_"

"_Be your teenage dream tonight_" he sung back to her, while kissing her neck and removing their remaining clothes.

"_I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans_" She pushed him onto his back and joined as one.

"_Be your teenage dream tonight_" he softly kissed her before starting to get as close to her as possible.

They found their rhythm and soon reached their climax, "_Yoooouuu_" Emily's eye's rolled in the back of her head.

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back. No_" he kissed her sweaty neck, while he caught his breath.

"_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_", she kissed him softly as she rolled off of him, "_I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans_"

"_Be your teenage dream tonight_" Spencer lay on his elbow, looking down at Emily, before kissing her lovingly.

"_I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans_"

"_Be your teenage dream tonight..._" he kissed her again before saying, " I love you..."

"I love you too, Spencer" she replied as she snuggled into his chest and the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When everyone was cleared from their usual briefing, Hotch gave them their work load and each one went back to there desk and worked. That is until Garcia and JJ came in and dragged Emily away.

"Hotch do something!"

"I've learned a long time ago, not to mess with a very determined JJ and Garcia" he replied, "Especially with JJ's aim" he gave a small smile before going back to his office.

"Oh great... Spence-" the glass door was now fully closed and everyone in the bullpen were chuckling, except for Reid, who knew that he would get a piece of his girlfriend's mind after she would be released from the grasp of both JJ and Garcia. This was going to be a longer day than he thought.


	11. Break Ups and New Partners

_**CM – Musical Event**_

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) – Susan Egan**

**Battlefield – Jordin Sparks**

**Mad About You - Hooverphonic**

Days have went by and everyone had just returned from a case in the same Atlanta, the same city that Austin lived in. This of course caused some conflict with both Reid and Prentiss but they both kept it very professional during the whole case. Then they were dismissed and Hotch told the team that they had to be in at seven O'clock sharp and all left the station.

The ride home was dead quiet, even after they had gotten inside his apartment. They did not speak one word to each other, not even a glance to one another. What happened over there was the fact that while looking around for finding out more about their UNSUB... a certain ex-bartender saw him, ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. NO big deal right? Wrong! Well... sort of. The real big deal was the fact that Reid didn't even introduce Emily as his girlfriend, not even after the case was over and they _bumped_ into each other again. He didn't throw the number away or tell her that he wasn't available!

So for over 14 hours it was pure silence on the Jet, and this included a lot of tension between them and no one wanted to stir it up even more so they kept their comments and attempts to help out their friends to themselves and stayed out of the way.

Reid put his things in its usual spot, while he didn't put his already worn clothes into the hamper, and Emily went in the washroom, slamming the door in the process, locked it and took a very much needed shower.

"_Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here. One minute it's love and suddenly, It's like a battle-field_" Emily started, while soaking her air under the hot water.

"_One word turns into a, why is it the smallest things that tear us down. My world's nothing when you're gone, I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now_" Spencer continued as he refilled his go bag with all of the clothes he had brought to Emily's condo into his bag.

"_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, Oh no_" she was now rinsing her hair to get the shampoo out.

"_These times when we climb so fast to fall again, why we gotta fall for it now_" he looked around looking at pictures of the two of them.

"_I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for_" both were singing at the same time. Emily turned off the shower and grabbed a towel that was marked '**Him**' and the other one '**Her**'. Spencer grabbed some of his books that he had brought on over at Emily's and put it in a plastic bag.

"_Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield). Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield). Why does love always feel like ..._" They continued at the same time. Emily was now fully dressed, while Spencer Spencer was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"_Can't swallow our pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag_" she opened the door and felt the cold breeze hitting her still somewhat wet body, making her shiver.

"_If we can't surrender, then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_" Spencer had just entered the elevator and pressed the main floor button.

"_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing)_" Emily saw the opened closet and knew what had happened.

"_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again, I don't wanna fall for it now_" Spencer walked out and hailed for a taxi.

"_I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for_" both sang at the same time again. Emily saw a little white piece of paper on her counter and slowly walked over before reading it, '**Going back home. We need a break, from each other – Spencer**'. Meanwhile Spencer had just given the driver his building address and were now driving away from Emily's condo building.

"_Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield). Why does love always feel like ... a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield), a battlefield (battlefield). Why does love always feel like ..._" Emily leaned against her fridge and slowly slide onto the floor, tears pouring down her face. Spencer just kept looking at the number that Austin had given him.

"_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor). Get your armor (get your armor). I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor). Get your armor (get your armor). I guess you better go and get your_" Spencer was now paying the cab driver, while Emily wiped her tears away and was now petting her cat Sergio, who was trying to calm her down.

"_We could pretend that we are friends tonight, and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright. Cause baby we don't have to fight, And I don't want this love to feel like. A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield, why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield_" Emily was petting her cat, but nothing was pushing the real pains she was feeling at this moment.

Spencer finally reached his apartment and dialled the number on the paper and waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer, "...Hey Austin, it's Spencer... I was wondering when you were coming to Virginia again... Yeah I'd like to show you around"

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

The next morning, Emily arrived at work and saw Garcia bugging JJ, and this put a real smile on her face and made her laugh. Watching Garcia trying to catch up to JJ was walking at a fast pace away from the TA, but the Liaison slowed down and let her friend catch up to her. '_Hmm, she probably threatened to erase her entire existence from the world, again_', Emily thought to herself.

"Emily! Help me to make JJ admit that her having the hots for our one and only boss man, is call love! Come on, and help out here!"

"JJ you have more than the hots for Hotch, you are falling for him" the brunette told JJ.

"No, I am not falling for my boss" she hissed but was able to whisper it out to them, "So, go pester someone else!"

"She's so in love with him" Garcia told Emily, while rolling her eyes. This made Prentiss laugh out loud.

"Both of you are pains in my ass!" stated as she got in the elevator, along with her two very annoying and pestering friends.

"Come on, JJ! Admit that you're in love with Hotch and we'll leave you alone!"

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that_" The elevator shaft '**Ding**' telling them that they were on the sixth floor, and as soon as those doors were opened she bolted out and made a run for her office. But Emily was the faster runner of the three and was able to cut her off.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya_" Emily stated, while pulling the blonde in her office, with Garcia right behind them.

"_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya, girl ya can't conceal it. We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_" the TA locked the door, to make sure that no one could bother their intervention.

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_" JJ stated firmly as she sat in her chair.

"_You swoon, you sigh_" Emily said, while poking Garcia who nodded at what the brunette stated.

"_Why deny it, uh oh?_" The TA sat down in the chair closest to JJ.

"_It's too...cliché. I won't say I'm in love_" the Liaison sang, as she turned away from her friends and looked at a old photo of her, Henry and Will, "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when ya start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!", "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_"

"_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'. Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?_" Both Emily and Garcia sang at the same time.

"_Woah! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_" JJ stood up and started to walk away.

"_Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!_" Prentiss said, while turning JJ towards a small mirror in her office and pointed out the small grin on the Liaison's face, which quickly disappeared.

"_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_" Garcia stated.

"_You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love_" JJ lastly said as she sat back down in her chair.

"JJ... JJ... JJ!" Emily exclaimed, before poking her friend in the face.

"Ow! What!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just have a lot on my plate... Hey, why didn't Spence come in with you?"

"...We're taking a break, but I'm pretty much certain that we broke up"

"Sugar plum why? What the hell did I miss while you guys were in Atlanta?"

"That Bartender from the last time we were in Atlanta, named after a town in Texas. Gave him her number, and was flirting with him"

"Yeah" Garcia answered.

"He accepted the number and introduced me as Agent Prentiss, and he was openly flirting back with her"

"So you two got in a big fight that resolved in a break up?" JJ asked.

"Pretty much... now I'm sure that he called her up when he got back at his apartment"

"Emily that's not true" Garcia tried to comfort her, "You know what? We haven't done a ladies night in like forever so let's go out tonight!"

"Sure I'm in. Em?"

"Yeah, I'm in" she told her friends.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

Hours later the girls were at a pub drinking and having a blast, when a guy walked up to them, but Emily had her back to him when she took a sip of her beer.

"So this is what has become of the great Emily Prentiss, daughter of Ambassador Prentiss huh?" said the man, and right then Emily choked on her drink before standing up and turning to him.

"Jesse Abraham, you asshole!" she smiled, before punching him in the arm.

"Emily... you still hit like a boxer" he joked, before hugging her, and she returned it, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Well I know you're still fine" he smirked at her, "I'm doing okay, just moved here from Miami. Got a job offer at Quantico for the terrorism department, or whatever the real name is"

"That's where I work, I'm with the BAU"

"And ta-da! We have become invisible" Garcia said, making JJ laugh.

"Oh, sorry! Jesse these are my friends Penelope Garcia, and Jennifer Jareau"

"Pleasure to meet close friend of Emily" he smiled while shaking their hands, "What are you function or where do you work?"

"We both work at Quantico. I'm the BAU's go to person, the Media Communication Liaison"

"And I'm the super information highway Empress, or Technical Analyst for the BAU"

"You have a great sense of humour Penelope" he told her, "So all three of you are on the same team?"

"Yeah" all three answered.

"But might we ask, who you are?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to not have introduce myself. I'm Jesse Abraham, I'm a close friend of Emily's since senior year in High School"

"Not high school sweethearts?" Garcia asked, earning a glare from Emily.

"Not High School... but College Sweethearts I would have to say" he blushed while admitting this, while Emily did the same, "But since we had been assigned states apart, we decided that remaining friends was more important"

"That is so romantic!" Garcia chirped happily, and both Jesse and Emily got even redder in the face.

"So, um, Emily I was wondering if you wanted to show me around Virginia, if that's okay with you?"

Emily was about to say no, because she wanted to fix things with Reid, but all things changed when she saw him enter the pub with Austin at his side. Both smiling and laughing, "I'd love to and actually, do you have time to start now, cause knowing you, you'd like to find the best place for laundry and dry cleaning right?"

"Yes" he chuckled out, "And not now because I do have to head to my home and start to try and find mu suits since I start tomorrow, but here..." He pulled out a card and wrote his house phone and cell phone number on the back before handing it to her, "Just call me tomorrow and I'll tell me where to find you after you're done working. Or actually I'll call you or find you on the... what floor?"

"Sixth floor" she told him.

"Alright, I'll come and find you on the sixth floor tomorrow" he then pulled her in a hug before leaving the bar.

"Well, well... What was all that about?" Garcia asked while smiling.

"Yeah, I mean it's great that you and Jesse found each other but I thought you wanted to try and fix things with Spence?"

"If you look to your left, you'll see an ass that has already leached onto the first bimbo available" Emily bit out bitterly as she left through the other entrance, leaving Garcia and JJ stunned as they stared at Dr. Reid, dancing horribly with a brunette lady.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

The next night, Emily had shown great sites and the best places to get food, dry cleaners and other things, but now she was showing him the best club in DC and they were having a blast together.

"_Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain. __Its driving me insane, I cant fake. For God sakes why am I, driving in the wrong lane?_" Jesse sang while pulling Emily close to him, her back was almost against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"_Trouble is my middle name, but in the end Im not too bad. Can someone tell me if its wrong to be so, mad about you. Mad about you. Mad_" He continued, while he leaned in chin onto her shoulder, and for a reason Emily just let him.

"_Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning? Or just a dark blue land mine, That'll explode without a decent warning_" While he kept on singing, she knew that he still arbored deep feelings for her.

"_Give me all your true hate, and Ill translate it in our bed. Into never seen passion, never seen passion. That it why I am so mad about you. Mad about you. Mad about you. Mad_" he looked deeply i her eyes and hopes that she would return the feelings that he was giving her.

"_Trouble is your middle name, but in the end you're not too bad. Can someone tell me if its wrong to be, So mad about you. Mad about you. Mad_" Emily sang,w hen she turned to face him. Pulling his body closer to hers and swaying hers hips in sync with his.

"_Give me all your true hate, and Ill translate it in your bed. Into never seen passion. That is why I am so mad about you. Mad about you_" She finished, just before he pulled her chin to him and kissed her. Emily's arms automatically rested her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss they were sharing.


End file.
